


Prinxiety’s lullaby

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Panic Attack, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Songfic, anxiety attack, bet, frozen, gays in love, kristoff’s lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Prinxiety one shot songfic for you guys, in which Roman and Virgil figure out that they like each other as more than just friends.Song I used is ‘Kristoff’s lullaby’ from the broadway show Frozen.Song lyrics are written //like this//. Haven’t changed them, exept for changing ‘kid’ into ‘Virge’ as this fic is Prinxiety and not Moxiety.Hope you guys like it! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally don’t have other fics I should have been writing instead of this one. 
> 
> Deceit get out of here! This fic is Deceit free zone!

Ever since Virgil had told the other sides his name, things had been constantly changing. Their outfits, their perception of the others and even their relationship. The four sides of Thomas’ personality had become a tight group of friends, who also started to hang out with each other outside of the Sanders Sides videos.

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but for some reason Virgil was becoming more and more anxious every time they hung out. And if he thought hanging out with the 3 other sides was bad... well... hanging out with 1 of them could be way worse! 

That is when that 1 side is Roman. Everything is fine when he’s just with Logan and/or Patton, but if Roman is there... he feels like he could burst. There’s only an ounce of dignity left in him that stops him from asking Logan if that is actually possible for a side. That he could actually burst from containing too much anxiety. 

Virgil often wondered if the anxious feeling was left over from the times that Roman had openly stated how much he didn’t like him. That was probably it! Virgil knows Roman still hates him! He just pretends he doesn’t, so he doesn’t get in trouble with Patton or Thomas. That feeling of a million butterflies in his stomach is just because he knows Roman doesn’t want to hang out with him anyway.

Still there he was. Sitting in the commons with Roman, while Logan and Patton were helping Thomas. Roman had put a dvd of Frozen on and was humming along with ‘For the first time in forever’. Unbeknownst to him Virgil was slowly slipping into a panic attack next to him. 

Virgil didn’t know why. He guessed the pressure of not feeling loved by the side sitting next to him, and completely ignoring him, was getting to much as he pushed himself of the couch and excused himself with a shaky voice, ready to make an exit. 

//What is this hollow kind of helplessness I'm feeling?// He thought while making his way to the stairs, leaving a very confused Roman behind him on the couch. //This type of terror is new// he almost snorted at the thought of feeling a new type of anxiousness. He was anxiety! He knew all the types of anxiousness, but this one he had never felt before. Then it hit him. Damn it hit him so hart he almost fell off of the first step of the stairs he had managed to climb. 

“You okay there Hot Topic?” Roman asked laughing, because come on it can be quite funny to see someone almost fall off the stairs, as long as they don’t get injured of course! Which didn’t seem to be the case. 

Roman’s laugh stung, as Virgil had just realized that he cared so much about whether or not Roman liked him, not just because he wanted to fit in and feel like people accepted him for who he was, but also because he liked Roman! He had actually fallen for the dramatic side without even noticing! The butterflies he felt in his stomach started to spread under his skin, which now felt like it was on fire. Virgil’s breathing started to speed up as it felt like he couldn’t get any oxygen into his lungs. Anxious thoughts raced through his mind. One of them being I love Roman, I wanted to fit in, because I do. I wanted Roman to like me so I tried to be the best me possible! Now I’m here in the commons, while I used to barely leave my room //and, the fact that I can hardly breathe is now revealing how much I've changed because of you//

Virgil fell to the ground, his butt and heels on the same step of the stairs, as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Roman was sitting next to him in a matter of seconds, his Disney film completely forgotten as soon as Virgil let himself fall to the ground. 

“Come on finding emo, you gotta breathe, can you breathe with me?” Roman asked carefully. Not touching the anxious side but crouching in front of him and taking big even breaths to show Virgil a correct rhythm. Virgil tried to copy it, he really did, but he just couldn’t stop hyperventilating. 

When Virgil looked like he was about to pass out from a lack of oxygen, Roman made the decision to sit down next to him and hold him so he wouldn’t fall.  
“I’m gonna hold you know, as I don’t want you to get hurt. Is that okay, Emo nightmare?” Virgil managed a small nod, and Roman reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around him. Roman could feel all of Virgil’s bodyweight weighing down on him, as the anxious side started to lose consciousness.  
“Stay with me here, Anx. Don’t let the darkness take your light away as //you light the world for me// and I don’t like to be left alone in the dark.”

Roman knew he was being overdramatic, it was not like Virgil was actually going to die. But Roman being very extra usually managed to get a small smile on Virgil’s face, so maybe it could coax him into a calmer mindset, so he could even out his breathing better. 

It did work to calm Virgil down a little bit. Even if he didn’t even realize that himself. His mind already had something sarcastic to say about Roman’s comment. Something along the lines of: Like you would be afraid of the dark! //You live life fearlessly//. Virgil didn’t even realize his breathing evening out until Roman mentioned it. 

“That’s it Marylin Morose. Just like that! You’re doing great! You’re so strong constantly dealing with things like this! You’re one of the bravest people I know! You live your life //braver than the bravest of us do//.” 

Virgil huffed a laugh in disbelief. Well at least he’s calming down... Roman thought as he continued to show his appreciation for the side currently rolled up against his shoulder. 

“No really! //You trust, you hope, you dare, you choose to feel and care. I thought that I was strong 'til I bumped into you.”// Roman emphasized the bumping into each other by softly pressing his shoulder closer to Virgil, to let it fall back in its original position a few seconds later. 

Could it be, that Roman was trying to help him, because he cared and not just because a panic attack would hurt Thomas? Could Virgil actually allow himself to believe that? He had to be careful, that sort of thoughts usually caused people to get their heart broken. Not that something like that could ever happen to me, he thought. I’m just Anxiety, I’m just the jittery feeling that comes before people fall in love. //What do I know about love?// Absolutely nothing!

Roman looked over at the lump of anxious energy buried in his side. He could swear Virgil was transmitting his anxiousness over to him, as he had been feeling butterflies from the moment Virgil had allowed him to hold him close. Not like he hadn’t felt that way before. It was always with Virgil, though. He hadn’t asked the others if they could feel it too, as up until now it was just speculation, but now Roman was sure of it! Virgil was just radiating nervousness and it was effecting him! There was no other explanation for how he was feeling right now, sitting so close to the person he cared for more than anything in the world! Oh... wait... did he really just think that? Does he really feel that way about Virgil? Did he... did he love Virgil as more than a friend? How had he not realized that before?! He was the creative side, the dreamer, the ROMANTIC one out of the four of them! How had he missed this?! And more importantly how did Virgil feel about him?! He had not been very nice towards the anxious side in the past... 

Roman was ripped from his thoughts as he could feel Virgil’s weight on him increase again. Virgil must have been exhausted after that panic attack as he seemed to have fallen asleep against Roman’s side. The butterflies in Roman’s stomach returned, and it looked like they had brought friends over, as the nervous feeling seemed to have doubled, now that Roman knew where it came from. Roman sighed. 

“I think I’m in love” he whispered softly to himself. Thinking Virgil was asleep and couldn’t hear him. But Virgil was only half asleep and he had definitely heard Roman’s little confession. He stiffed completely in Roman’s arms. 

“What?” He asked his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes wide in panic. Oh no... Virgil wasn’t supposed to hear that! He wasn’t supposed to figure it out this way! Roman had wanted to plan some grand way to confess his feelings, but now Virgil would get curious about who he loved and... 

“Don’t worry about it, Sunshine. //What do I know about love?//” 

“Worrying is sort of my thing, Princey... and aren’t you like the romantic one? How could you not know anything about love?” Virgil bit his lip as he got himself up from his safe place against Roman’s shoulder.

“Well...” Ugh Roman couldn’t postpone this any longer! He had to say how he was feeling right now, even if it would end in heartbreak! He had to be honest towards both Virgil and himself! “//Everything I thought I did. You've gone and changed it, Virge.//“

‘Let it go’ from Demi Lovato started blaring through the television speakers as the movie had ended and the credits were rolling over the screen. But Virgil and Roman didn’t even notice as their heads slowly moved towards each other until they were kissing. The kiss was sweet and full of longing, like it was something both of them had needed for a long time, but only realized they needed it when it was already happening. Virgil was the first to speak up after they had broke the kiss.

“//You're what I know about love//” he murmured and Roman couldn’t agree more. 

After a while they move back to the couch, after Roman had started a new movie. They sat close to each other, Roman with his arm over Virgil’s shoulder, and Virgil’s head laying on his chest. Neither of them were really paying attention to what was happening on screen, but it was nice to have the background noice lulling them to sleep. 

And that’s how Patton and Logan found them, asleep on the couch in each others arms, with the credits of Cinderella on the television screen. 

It took everything in Patton not to squeal and take a picture, but he didn’t want to wake the other sides up, as Virgil’s eyeshadow would suggest, that a lot had happened while they weren’t there. Patton turned around to face Logan, who was already halfway up the stairs. 

“Uh uh uh” Patton whispered not so happy with Logan for trying to get away from him. “I think you owe me 10 bucks, Lo” he said, with a wicked smile.


	2. I made a cover video inspired by this oneshot!

This story just really stuck with me, and I had recently gotten the Virgil 2.0 hoodie (and still had a red sash laying around... so I decided to make a cover of the song with this fic as inspiration. 

You can find it here:  
https://youtu.be/amOJ8n1sjDc

Thanks for reading this fic (and maybe watching my cover as wel) 

-x- ScarletEyes


End file.
